Renewal
by MissAdoration
Summary: Part 6 of 10. Now that they are believers in Christ, Steve and Natasha want to renew their vows and place their marriage on a foundation of God.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Greetings, my lovely readers. This story is a sequel to "Forever Changed", so if you haven't read that one, please go back and do so. 2) I (Anna) am not in this story, but I am referenced. I do make an appearance in my new story titled "S.A.F.E." 3) There is no copyright infringement intended on the songs that are in this chapter or the next. 4) Kat and Noah Swanson are actually 2 different friends of mine, however for privacy reasons, I changed their names. They are not married in real life, but I wanted to use both of them in one of my stories and I needed a husband and wife in this one, so yeah. 5) This small section at the beginning will play a role later. Enjoy!

Lastly: A thought for you to ponder on: On our own, we're so clumsy, but on God's shoulders we can see that we are free to be us.

* * *

><p>Natasha sat anxiously in the small room of the medical wing of SHIELD HQ. Her doctor, Dr. Gale Anderson, had come today for her monthly checkup. It had been about a year since her month-long captivity in Russia and things seemed to be going OK. By now, there were no longer any more bruises or internal injuries. The only thing that remained was a few scars on her back from Ivan's whip. Those would probably be with her for the rest of her life. As far as the injection marks on her arms, they were all gone and faded away. Unfortunately, the chemical was that Ivan had injected into her, as well as every other chemical that was injected into her body in the days before SHIELD, would flow through her veins forever.<p>

Today's checkup included seeing how her prosthetic hand was responding to her body since Ivan had injected her a few times while she was there. Also, at the request of Natasha, a pregnancy test. About a month ago, she and Steve agreed to try and have a child. As of today, she had a feeling she was pregnant because almost every morning, she woke up nauseated and was sometimes unable to focus during meetings that were held.

"Looks like you're doing just fine, Natasha. I don't see any complications at all." Dr. Anderson said with a smile.

"And, the results of my test?" She asked. Dr. Anderson then sat down in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Natasha, your test came back positive. You are 5 weeks pregnant."

Natasha was in shock at what she just heard. God had answered her and Steve's prayers. She was going to have a baby.

"I just…I just can't believe it! I mean…I didn't think it was possible."

"Me neither, especially with your medical history. All I can say is this, With God, all things are possible." Dr. Anderson said.

"You are absolutely right." She responded as Dr. Anderson prepped her for an ultrasound.

"Here is your child, Natasha." Dr. Anderson said as he moved the wand across Natasha's abdomen.

A few tears fell from Natasha's eyes as she watched the image on the screen. There, in front of her very eyes, was a child, her and Steve's child. Whether it was going to be a boy or a girl, it was their child."

"Would you like a picture?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Yes, please." She responded as a nurse cleaned the gel off of her. Dr. Anderson then printed the picture off of the computer and handed it to her.

"The baby seems to be doing well, but just to be safe, I would like to take a sample of blood to make sure. It's OK, I won't hurt you." Dr. Anderson said.

With the nurse's help, Dr. Anderson successfully was able to extract 2 tubes of blood from Natasha's arm.

"How is it you were so calm?" He asked as he labeled the samples.

"I just kept thinking of my baby." She replied.

"Well, it worked. That's the calmest I've seen you when I have to draw blood."

"Doctor, I just have one question before I leave. When am I due to have my child?"

"Let's see, you are due October 19." Dr. Anderson said as he looked at her chart. "Now, in the next couple of days, I will let you know the results of your blood test."

"OK. I'm trusting in God that everything is going to be OK." Natasha responded.

"I am too. I'll be praying for you guys."

Natasha left the medical wing very excited about her pregnancy. She couldn't wait to tell the rest of the team.


	2. The Announcements

It's been one year since everyone made the decision to follow Christ. They had completed the one year bible plan on the bible app, regularly attended Anna Flannigan's church, got involved in sermon-based small groups, and even got involved in serving in the church. Steve and Natasha were involved at guest services, Clint got involved with working in serving coffee and other refreshments, and Coulson got involved with the tech team, running pro-presenter and the soundboard.

All year, Anna was there, helping them all get involved, helping them find a small group, and most importantly, teaching them about God. If ever one of them had a question that she couldn't answer, she would email Pastor Evans and he would respond to her. She would then tell them what he emailed her back. As far as her SHIELD training goes, Anna was doing great. Within 6 months of being at SHIELD, she has already earned her Level 8 clearance and now working toward a Level 9. She wanted to attain that by the end of April.

That Sunday, Pastor Evans spoke on marriage and what it meant to build one on a foundation of God. This message had been a part of a 3-week series called "The Vow". Anna was not able to make it. She was out of town with her family and was not expected to be back until Monday. Before she left, she was able to give them some background on the series.

The service then concluded with the two members of the worship team singing a song called "When God Made You".

_"__I wonder what God was thinking_

_when he created you?_

_I wonder if He_

_knew everything I would need_

_because He made all my dreams come true._

_He must've heard everything I've been praying (I've been praying)_

_Yes, He knew everything I would need._

_When God made you (I thank God he made you)_

_When dreams come true (you are my love, my love)_

_When God made you he must've been thinking_

_about me." _

Steve held Natasha's hand in his as the two of them listened to the words. They were absolutely beautiful and the people who were singing it were doing wonderfully. From what he remembered from Anna, the two that were singing the song were actually married and that they were specifically scheduled for this week so they could sing this song. She had the sung the song about 7 years ago for her cousin's wedding, but the person she sang it with was no longer a part of the team. Also, it was more appropriate for a husband and wife to sing it instead. What also made it special, is that the husband and wife were good friends with Anna. Their names were Kat and Noah Swanson. Kat had been with Anna on her second scheduled weekend about a few months ago.

After the service, Steve and Natasha went up front to talk to Pastor Evans. Now that they were believers, they wanted to see about renewing their wedding vows to each other and placing their marriage on a foundation of God.

"Absolutely." Pastor Evans said smiling. "In fact, we have a three-week workshop called "The Art of Marriage" starting next week Sunday. It's not too late to sign up. It's $95 a couple. Are you interested?"

"Yes." Natasha responded.

"Great. If you head out into the atrium and talk to guest services, they can sign you up."

"We'll do that. Thanks, Pastor." Steve said shaking his hand.

"You're welcome. God bless you both."

Once Steve and Natasha were signed up, they, along with Coulson and Clint left to head back to SHIELD.

That evening, after completing their evening bible study, which was the first chapter in a book titled _The Story_, which was the bible in story form, Steve and Natasha made the announcement.

"Natasha and I would like to say that 3 weeks from now, we will be renewing our vows to each other and placing our marriage on foundation of God, just like Pastor Evans spoke about today in church." Steve said.

"Congratulations, guys." Coulson said.

"There's more." Natasha added.

"What is it?" Clint asked.

"Well, I haven't even told Steve yet, but…"

"What?" Steve asked as he looked into Natasha's blue eyes.

"Well, uh, I'm pregnant."

A big applause erupted in the room. Steve was in shock at what he had just heard.

"Natasha, since when?' He asked.

"Well, I just got the results yesterday from Dr. Anderson. He had me tested at my last checkup since Russia because I told him that I wasn't feeling well in the mornings. He confirmed that I am 5 weeks along." Natasha.

"Hold it, you're still injured from that? That was what, a year ago?" Clint asked. Natasha shot him an angry look. Of course she was still injured. Ivan really did a number on her. She then took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down and then spoke.

"It's just a simple checkup, Clint, to make sure that nothing is wrong, specifically with my hand."

"Oh. Sorry, Nat. I didn't know." He said sympathetically.

"It's OK."

"I will say that I'm really happy for you and Steve."

"Thank you. I was shocked when I found it. I thought I would never be able to have children because of what had been injected into me. Not just in Russia, but throughout all my life." Natasha explained.

After Coulson congratulated her the four agents ate dinner and headed off to bed.

Before falling asleep that night, Steve and Natasha conversed about possible names for the baby.

"Well, if it's a girl, I was thinking Maria Nicole and if it was a boy, I was thinking Sean Alexander."

"After Alexander Pierce, the guy that nearly tried to kill you and me almost a year ago?"

"No, from what I can remember, somewhere in my family line there was someone named Alexander." Natasha answered.

"Oh. OK. Well, I like both names, however I'm hoping for a girl."

"Me too, Steve."

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. The Renewal

(3 weeks later)

It is now the final week of the marriage workshop. Couples were given the option to given the option to either renew their vows in a private session with Pastor Evans, or they could do it in front of the group as well as family and friends in the auditorium of the church. Steve and Natasha, along with the Swansons, decided to do theirs in front of the group. The Swansons were married like Steve and Natasha were, but they wanted to renew their vows since they haven't done it in a long time. They would go after Steve and Natasha.

They nervously stood in front of Pastor Evans, but they were ready to do this. It was something they wanted ever since they became believers. Now was their chance. Again, Anna was out of town with her family, so she couldn't be there. Clint decided to videotape it on his phone. This way, Steve and Natasha could have something to look back on, and Anna would be able to see it when she got back.

Natasha wore a sleeveless burgundy red dress from Maria Hill's closet. She also had her hair curled and pinned back halfway, just like it was when she first got married. Steve wore a burgundy red shirt and black dress pants.

Pastor Evans spoke first. "We are gathered here today to witness the renewal of vows between the following two couples, Kat and Noah Swanson, and Steven and Natasha Rogers. First will be Steve and Natasha."

He then took a breath and continued speaking. "Last year, I had the privilege of baptizing them, along with their fellow team members outside at our outdoor baptism. They had recently become followers of Christ thanks to one of our worship team members, Anna Flannigan. When I first met them, they were already married. According to Steve, the wedding was "simple, but beautiful". Now today, and after completing our "Art of Marriage" workshop, they stand here in front of all of you to renew their vows and place their marriage on a foundation of God. Steven, whenever you're ready, you may go first."

Steve held Natasha's hands in his as he looked into her eyes. He then took a breath and spoke.

"Natasha Alianovna Romanoff Rogers, one thing that I have learned this past year is the importance of a friend, and it's you. You have been that friend to me. I believe that God has placed you in my life for a reason, to be a friend and partner. You have been through a lot, but ever since you met the Lord, you are a different person. I can see clearly that you rely fully rely on God for strength and support. He has definitely made a change in you. You're more happy now and I haven't seen a trace of fear of you in who knows how long. I am so happy to be standing here today renewing our vows and placing our marriage on a foundation of God. I'm excited to see our relationship continue to grow both with him and with each other. I love you so much and I can't wait to be a father." He then finished his vows by quoting the words from the song. "God Gave Me You", which was a song by Dave Barnes that he heard during the second week of the workshop.

Tears were streaming down Natasha's cheeks. What Steve had said was so beautiful, just like the ones he said to her when they first got married.

It was now her turn. After wiping the tears from her eyes with her finger, she began to speak what she had written for him.

"Steven Grant Rogers, I have learned the same thing as you, but I also have learned about trust. For the longest time, I found it hard to trust many people. Then, Clint recruited me and I slowly learned to trust him with my past. You were then next and my trust grew even stronger than before. Now that I have met the Lord, my trust in people is way more stronger than when I first joined SHIELD. I have definitely learned to trust in God during hard times. He has become one of my greatest friends, just like you and Clint and Coulson have. I am so glad that we have each other's trust and that we both believe in God, Without him, you, Clint, or Coulson, I don't know where I'd be. Like you, I am happy to be standing here today, renewing our vows and placing our vows on a foundation of God. I love you so much and I can't wait to be mother." She then finished by singing the words to the same song that he just quoted to her.

_"__God gave me you for the ups and downs._

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_there are no words here left to say, it's true._

_God gave me you." _

A few tears were now falling down Steve's face as he held Natasha's hands. What she had said was even more beautiful than her first vows to him. He was so glad that she trusted God, Clint, Coulson, and him. A smile appeared on his face as she sang the song to him. Her voice was beautiful, just like Anna's was when he first heard her. For the next few seconds, he just looked straight into her eyes. What he saw made him smile even more. There was absolutely no fear in them at all.

"And now, it's my honor to repronounce you as husband and wife. Steven, you may kiss your bride." Pastor Evans said.

With tears still in his eyes, Steve embraced Natasha in his arms and gave her the most passionate kiss that he had ever given to her. She then rested her head on his chest. He could hear her still shedding a few tears as well.

"I care." He whispered.

"And so do I." She whispered back,

"Those had been their words, the words that they used ever since the beginning when he bought her the necklace many months ago. They would be their words forever.

The small group applauded as Steve and Natasha left each other's arms. He then took her hand and together, they walked down the small staircase, happy, smiling, and tears of joy streaming down their faces.

* * *

><p>Final notes: This story was actually supposed to contain a suspenseful part in it that involved Natasha getting hurt, but I decided to do something different. Anyway, thanks for reading. Again, no copyright infringement on the songs mentioned in this story. Up next is what is going to be a very emotinal story for one character. Also, I (Anna) make an appearance again.<p>

See you soon!


End file.
